1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver hitch boat and canoe rack and more particularly pertains to supporting a back end of a boat or canoe that extends over a top portion of a vehicle while being transported with a receiver hitch boat and canoe rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mountable racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, mountable racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting on vehicles for transporting of objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,607 to Tolsdorf discloses a rack mountable on a trailer hitch ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,042 to Ching discloses a bicycle carrying rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,002 to Smith et al. discloses a hitch mounted carrying assembly and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,399 to Hull et al. discloses an article carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,584 to Wiley discloses a detachable cargo carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a receiver hitch boat and canoe rack for supporting a back end of a boat or canoe that extends over a top portion of a vehicle while being transported.
In this respect, the receiver hitch boat and canoe rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a back end of a boat or canoe that extends over a top portion of a vehicle while being transported.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved receiver hitch boat and canoe rack which can be used for supporting a back end of a boat or canoe that extends over a top portion of a vehicle while being transported. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.